


Baby It's Cold Outside

by cinnamonears



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonears/pseuds/cinnamonears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: scarf</p><p>Christmas calls for special visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I knew how -  
> Your eyes are like starlight now -  
> To break this spell -  
> I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.

“I’m taking you somewhere very special today, River.”

She looked up at him from the controls (oh, he hated when she did that, swaying about and flicking buttons, so pompous) with a look of sparkling delight. Looks like these told him that she was still young, so young, but today that was a good thing. Well, as good as meeting completely out of order could possibly be. There were days in which he wished for her saucy confidence rather than her testing enthusiasm, but watching River experience things, old traditions of theirs, for the first time was magical.

Her eyebrows furrowed as he watched her, alerted by his reluctance to immediately announce the evening plans. “And what’s that?”

The Doctor swung his arms, pointing towards the hall that had already become a tradition for her arrival. “Pick out something festive, dear.”

“Festive? What sort of festive?” She stepped down from the console obediently, eyes never leaving him.

The Doctor clapped his hands together. “Oh, you know, something Christmas-y. Or Yule-y. Or Solstice-y. Blimey, what do they call it in the 51st Century?”

“They called it the Solstice at Luna University, but I grew up in the 21st Century, remember?” She looked at him curiously. “Is it Christmas already?”

“Oh, River, River, River, we’re in a time machine! It can be Christmas every day if we like! But yes, today is Christmas. At least, it is where we’re headed it is. So go on, festive clothing, something fun.”

“Oh, sweetie, my idea of fun and your idea of fun never seem to agree.” She flashed him a flirty smile just before she disappeared down the hallway. He bounded to the platform, eagerly flipping switches and typing in coordinates; this was going to be a very special day, no exceptions.

It didn’t take River long to return to the control room. He hadn’t rightly expected it to, as she was becoming better and better at picking out clothing from the wardrobe, and the TARDIS was learning what the woman liked. So he wasn’t surprised when he heard her footsteps behind him a few moments later, but he was surprised when he finally did twirl around. “River. What are you wearing?”

The curly haired woman beamed at him. Though her outfit was particularly normal, brown pants and a vivid red coat, it was the thing draped around her neck that caught his attention. “Isn’t this so interesting? I’ve never seen it in the TARDIS before, so I suppose she’s just hidden it from me in the past. It’s delicious, though, isn’t it?”

It took the Doctor a moment to recover. “That’s… That’s mine!” Wherever she had found the scarf from his fourth regeneration, he hadn’t expected her to embrace it. It did look good on her, wrapped multiple times around her neck and trailing to the floor, but the eclectic nature of the thing should’ve been enough to steer her away from it.

Apparently not.

“What’s yours is mine, Doctor, or have you forgotten?” She gave him a grin and tugged at his bowtie, while he stared at the thick wool hugging her neck. “Anyway, you said festive, and this is certainly interesting enough. Now where are we going?” She sidestepped him and headed for the console, sliding her hands against it with intimacy that few people other than the Doctor ever showed the time machine.

He decided he liked her in the scarf.

“Oh, just a quick trip, Earth, nothing too extravagant. Just thought of something you might enjoy and, well.” The Doctor’s eyes closed a bit and his head tilted, for all the world a picture of smugness. “I aim to please.”

“And please you do.” River replied; even these comments were a sign of her youth, because for all the suggestion dripping from them, there was still a mild flash of her eyes in his direction that suggested uncertainty.

That just meant he needed to work a little harder. He turned to her with light in his eyes, turned a lever, and smiled.


	2. Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: mint
> 
> Christmas also calls for family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother will start to worry-  
> Beautiful, what’s your hurry?  
> My father will be pacing the floor-  
> Just listen to that fireplace roar!

“All this silly secrecy is getting you nowhere, Doctor. Out with it, where exactly are we going?” River leaned on the console and the Doctor spared her an appreciative glance before gesturing towards her and stepping haphazardly towards the door. 

The Doctor snatched something from the hatstand and pushed the entrance open, extending his arm. “Coming, River?”

Her smile matched his, though the wink . “Now, Doctor, the evening’s just started.” The look on her face, though, was closer to rampant curiosity than the typical sauciness; his eyes never left her expression as they stepped out the TARDIS and onto what was a completely normal, recognizable lawn.

Or, rather, would’ve been completely normal if not for the view of the Christmas tree through the windows. 

The look of delight on her face was more satisfying than that first bowl of fishfingers and custard. 

Amy and Rory gladly welcomed them, of course. It was not their first time spending a Christmas with their grown daughter and her husband, nor was it the Doctor’s, though there was no need to mention that his first experience had ended mere hours ago, after he’d been kidnapped by a River Song further into her prime. There were no laws dictating how many Christmases he could celebrate in one day.

“Right then. I’ll get started on the gingerbread; River, you go get the presents.” The Doctor started towards the kitchen as soon as the round of enthusiastic hugs had ended. 

River looked at him with a mild sense of alarm that he was sure to be the only one to spot. She recovered quickly. “Remind me where those are again, sweetie?”

“Straight in, first door on the right. Or rather, first closet on the right. The TARDIS will show you which one.”

When she returned a few minutes later with the brightly wrapped packages, the Doctor was elbow-deep in flour, his jacket thrown across a chair and a Santa hat perched jauntily upon his head. He beamed upon her reappearance and gestured as best he could with his head. “Ask Amy, she’ll show you where to put them.”

River’s expression held only the faintest hint of a ghost when she said, “I know. I spent my Christmases with Amy when I was a kid. I was always welcome at the Ponds for Christmas, and Amy has always been a bit obsessive about the gifts.”

“What’s that?” Amy chose that moment to appear in the doorway, drinking eggnog out of a wineglass. “Who’s obsessive?”

“Nobody, dear.” The two disappeared into the living room together, and the women were replaced by Rory, twisting to watch their retreating backs. The Doctor smiled at him, but kept his focus on the gingerbread, kneading away. 

Rory meandered towards him, leaning back against the counter. “One day I’ll get used to this. My daughter, my grown daughter, showing up on my doorstep with her… husband,” The word fell from his mouth grudgingly, “to spend Christmas. Instead of buying baby toys, I’m convincing Amy not to buy sex toys.” He made a look of mingled exasperation and disgust, and the Doctor’s face flushed and rolled the dough a little more vigorously. If Rory noticed, he didn’t comment, and simply continued speaking. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad for it. And I know we technically spent holidays with Mels growing up, but it’s not the same. Still, though,” He paused, and the Doctor glanced into the living room with him where Amy and River were laughing over what looked suspiciously like a photo album, “I’m just glad to spend it with her, one way or another.” 

The Doctor abandoned the dough to clap a hand onto Rory’s shoulder, leaving it sufficiently floury. “Things tend to be like that with River, Rory. It was her idea, really. Well, actually, it was both our ideas, it’s all a bit wibbly and paradox, but that doesn’t matter.” He waved his hand through the air. “Point is, I know for a fact that River looks forward to Christmases with you two more than anything. Fair warning, though, this is her first. Well, her first as River anyway.” 

The scene in the living room took on a whole new meaning. 

“So let’s make it her best, shall we?”

Rory nodded; the conversation ended just in time for the two women to rejoin them, Amy’s glass now empty. “You gonna get those cookies in the oven, Doctor, or are you going to just keep sneaking pieces of it when you think we aren’t looking?”

The Doctor look scandelized. “I haven’t- I don’t- Pond, I don’t have a idea what you’re talking about.”

“But isn’t that rule one?” River chimed in opposite of Amy. “Really, Doctor, lying about gingerbread. How low can you get?” He looked skeptically at her as she approached him, then looked downright aghast as she whipped his Santa hat off his head. “And I know it’s Christmas, sweetie, but don’t you think the Santa hat is a little much?”

The Doctor made a grab for the hat and did his best Oncoming Sulk, but finally turned to slip the cookies into the oven. “Fine,fine, I’m coming. You mark my words, though, Ponds, the first cookie is mine because I haven’t stolen even the slightest piece!”

Hours later, after the fire burned low, Monopoly had been played, and cookies had been eaten, the four occupied the couches and chairs of the living room. Amy had reached her peak of drunkenness approximately two hours ago, during which she had insisted on hanging peppermint candy canes from every part of the house. The various attempts of her exploits were still strewn about the living room. She was asleep now, curled on Rory’s lap, while River and the Doctor occupied the couch, both leaning towards each other.

Rory was the first to break the companionable silence. He shifted and stood, carrying Amy in his arms. “Guess I need to get her to bed.” He made to turn, then stopped, looking back towards him. “You two will be here in the morning, right? We’ve got presents to open, and I’m sure Amy will be dying to make everybody breakfast, if she’s feeling better.”

The Doctor and River exchanged a glance and, to the Doctor’s pride, it was River who answered. “Don’t worry, dad, we’ll be here.”

“Right.” He nodded, clutching Amy a bit tighter, and he seemed about to turn again until something occurred to him, “And look, I know you two are married and all, but could you…” Rory seemed to grapple with his words, “Behave?”

River chuckled and the Doctor blushed. This seemed to be enough for Rory, who left the room. The sound of him climbing the stairs reached the living room.

The Doctor inhaled deeply, pulling River a little closer to him. She didn’t seem to mind, tucking her legs up under her. Neither of them had any particular need for sleep, but neither of them seemed to want to move, either.

“Is it like this every year?” River finally asked. Her voice was quiet, but endearingly hopeful.

It made him wish he had a more concrete answer. “I’d imagine so, though I’m sure Amy’s drunken exploits probably vary from year to year.”

Appeased, she wiggled a little closer. This, the Doctor thought, was quite a nice way to spend the holidays, all things considered. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and felt her shift. Glancing down, the Santa hat came up clutched in her hands. She smiled and laid it on his legs. “Happy Christmas, Doctor.”

He laughed, low and pleased. “Happy Christmas, River.”


End file.
